


This Moment

by Kivea



Series: Twenny Week [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivea/pseuds/Kivea
Summary: Day 5: HeroesMysterion wanted to be there for the healer. He wanted to make sure they were all okay, obviously, because they were a team. He comforted Wonder in a way that he wasn't used to.He didn't expect his walls to be knocked down without him even realising.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Tweek Tweak
Series: Twenny Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775890
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	This Moment

They had left the Coon and Friends. The split was raw, a fresh wound that Mysterion felt wouldn’t heal easily. He had witnessed Call Girl holding Toolshed, the pair standing close as they murmured to each other, her hand patting his head in an attempt to comfort. He had seen the Professor putting himself to work as soon as they arrived, Tupperware showing him the old Manor that he had acquired for them to use. It was overgrown in places and needed a lot of work, but it was a fair sight better than having nowhere. 

If he imagined it, he thought it would be better than the place they worked out from before, feeling seedy and more like a criminal cast down to a basement level. Here there’d be sunlight during the day. Places outside for them to train. He felt it suited them. It was the promise of being able to be better than before. 

He wandered the halls, scouting the building out to ensure its safety. Eventually he would pass Tupperware and Toolshed inspecting the structural integrity, talking between themselves on what needed to be improved while Call Girl and the Professor stood in the background, her cataloguing a list of tasks they needed to complete to get the place up to standard. 

He hadn’t seen Wonder. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t kept an eye out while inspecting the building. 

He didn’t want to seek him out, at first. Let the man have space and recover from the reality of splitting off from his long-term partner. But as night settled and Toolshed and Call Girl left to return home, he was beginning to grow concerned. 

It was late when he caught sight of someone outside. They had been there for a good few hours by that point; the better part of the day, really. He saw them through the window. A hunched over form that sat on the stairs leading down to a courtyard, not far from an abandoned blue mask. 

The very picture of someone who needed help. Help that maybe he could give, even just a little. 

He heard the sniffles as soon as he exited into the vast garden at the back of the manor. The occasional sob that seemed to rack through the man, huddled into a ball as he sat on the steps. Before he’d even thought about what the best thing to do would be he was walking forward, not wanting to leave the blonde on his own. 

“Are you alright?” 

Wonder gave a small noise of surprise as he turned to look up, eyes wide. Water caused the hazel pools to shimmer in a way that broke Mysterion’s heart. 

“I-I’m sorry!” he gasped out with a croaky voice. “I didn’t mean to-!” 

He held up a hand. “You don’t need to apologise. I should be apologising, for intruding on you.” 

“No, it’s fine, it’s…” the face twisted as he tried to hold back more tears. “Fine-!” 

He didn’t succeed, another sob escaping his lips before his gloved hands covered his mouth. 

“May I sit?” 

Wonder nodded mutely. 

Mysterion walked to where the discarded mask was and picked it up to bring it to the other hero. It was taken from his hand, but Wonder made no effort to wear it. 

“It doesn’t matter. You know who I am, don’t you?” Wonder asked. “You know who we all are.” 

He hesitated before confirming the rumour that the rest of them talked about: “Yes. I do.” 

He didn’t look as he sat down on the same step at a modest distance, and knew that Wonder had turned away to hide his blotchy face. Now he was sat next to the other hero…he wasn’t sure what he should say. 

He didn’t have to say anything to prompt a confession, though. Wonder spoke of his own accord. 

“I shouldn’t be – shouldn’t be letting this get to me so much, but I just haven’t been able to stop crying.” 

“You disappeared shortly after our induction,” Mysterion noted. “Is this why?” 

He nodded. 

“The split will be hard on us all. You, Toolshed…you both had partners, who you can no longer rely on. I can’t imagine what that must feel like.” 

“I-I was so convinced he was going to come with me.” 

Mysterion dared to look over, seeing the eyes downcast at the stairs below. At least the sobbing seemed to have subsided, though he could see the wet tracks down the man’s face. 

“He just…he brushed me off. We’ve been a team ever since we started – he’s the _reason_ I agreed to this whole shit. He asked to be partners, and I just – I went along with everything, and now that I’ve stood up for myself and made a decision, he…” 

The sentence was left in the air, unfinished. Mysterion could think of a few ways to finish it. He didn’t dare put any words in the man’s mouth, for fear of causing further heartbreak. Seeing the state that it had left the blond hero in...it made him angry. 

“Maybe I should be more like you,” came the grumbled defeat. “Be a lone wolf. That way it wouldn’t hurt so much.” 

Mysterion grimaced at that. “I don’t think I’m the kind of person you should aim to be like.” 

The hazel eyes turned to him. He sucked in a breath and allowed himself to be vulnerable. 

“Being a lone wolf…isn’t as easy as it looks. I’ve always been envious of the way that you and Super trusted each other. To have someone to rely on…isn’t a bad thing, Wonder.” 

“But you don’t need to worry about this kind of shit getting in the way,” he pressed. 

“No, I have to deal with everything on my own.” 

Wonder didn’t have a response for that. 

“Every time I fail to save someone, it’s on me. Every time I fail to catch a criminal, it’s on me. Every time I fail one of you, it’s on me. I don’t have anyone to tell me it’s okay. I don’t have anyone to tell me that it’s not my fault. I only have myself, and they say you’re your harshest critic.” 

He clenched his hands into fists, grinding his teeth in frustration. 

“I don’t want any of you to be like me. I see how close you all are, how you help each other through the difficult times. I have no doubt in my mind that Call Girl will be there to support you through this and get you back in the game, and that you will be able to continue to work, without Super, but with your team. With your friends.” 

“Are you included?” 

He snapped his eyes down, seeing the hazel pools looking at him with a strange intensity. “What?” 

“In that. In…being one of my friends?” 

He felt his heart give a loud thud in his chest. 

In the dim light of the night, the damp face next to him looked almost ethereal. Wonder was a slight male compared to some others, but there was a strength in his eyes that promised a fire burned strong within. He could see how the blonde had charmed his way through so many of the other heroes so quickly, being considered a friend to them all. 

“I…” 

Wonder’s whole face seemed to sink. 

“If you want me to be, I can,” Mysterion said. 

His brows raised. “Really?” 

“Yes,” he nodded and turned away, unable to hold the gaze any longer. “If you want.” 

He felt a weight fall against his shoulder and froze, knowing exactly what it was. Wonder gave a sigh next to him as he leant against Mysterion’s shoulder, though the secretive man didn’t dare move and disturb him. Didn’t wrap an arm around his shoulder. Just sat and allowed himself to be used as a leaning post. 

“Thanks, man. I really appreciate it.” 

They sat like that for some time, until he heard the soft snoring from the man next to him. He tried to be gentle as he moved, not wanting to leave him to sleep outside. Before he could go to pick the blonde up, he stirred, voice sleepy as he confirmed he was awake. 

Mysterion escorted him towards where the simplistic bunks were; a few rooms they planned to set aside for people to stay. Only two had beds in so far, one he knew was occupied by the Professor, one he expected to house Tupperware, who was still awake as they passed him. He insisted that Wonder took the bed, not quite looking at the still bare face that was a bit red and splotchy from the tears. 

“Thanks for looking after him,” Tupperware said as Wonder was deposited and fast asleep. “It must be hard on him.” 

“He’s strong. I believe he’ll get through this.” 

“Yeah, I think so too,” the cyborg gave a rueful smile. “I think we all will be.” 

He wished the hero goodnight and made his way up the flights towards the attic. It was empty, save for a few boxes that were stored there, but the view from the large, round window was spectacular. He thought about going home, but... 

He didn’t want to leave until he knew that Wonder had stopped crying. So he didn’t. 

\--

Weeks passed. The wound that was caused by the split began to heal. Mysterion kept an eye on the Coon and Friends, monitoring the situation in and out of costume. Maybe it would’ve been smarter to move on and let it lie, but there was so much he didn’t trust. He couldn’t let it go. 

He knew the Coon well, or at least he liked to think he did. He followed his movements and patterns. But when you know someone that well...it wasn’t surprising that the Coon knew him well, also. 

The attack was set up. An ambush in the dead of night. Coon was getting better at stealth. It was unsettling. 

He gave a few blows himself, but Coon left him able to run away with his tail between his legs. 

Usually when he was left injured, he found a place to go and peacefully drift off, ready to respawn in the morning. He often trusted his gut when making the decision to find somewhere. Somewhere he’d be comfortable and safe. His legs took him through the streets, and he knew that Coon hadn’t done enough damage to kill him. If he wanted to reset, he’d need to do it himself. 

Instead he found himself climbing a fire escape that lead up to a block of flats, one window a touch open. He rested against the frame, looking in to check he had the right place. The light was on, a blonde on the couch watching some cooking show on TV. 

Seeing the other man out of uniform...was something he might take time to appreciate, if he wasn’t bloodied and bruised. 

“Wonder.” 

The blonde on the couch gave a loud shriek, jumping a mile in the air as he turned to the window where Mysterion was haphazardly leaning in from. 

“I need your help.” 

“Holy shit!” he rushed over, opening the window fully and pulling Mysterion into the room. “Jesus, man, what the fuck happened?!” 

“Run in with Coon. Felt he needed to teach me what happens to people who try spy on him.” 

“Oh my god.” 

“Not to be rude…but I’m feeling a little dizzy.” 

“Shit, right, yeah, let’s – the couch.” 

He allowed himself to be carried over, Wonder holding one of his arms over his shoulders in a half-carry. He felt his world spin as he was dumped, groaning and clutching his side as he tried to lean back, though Wonder’s arm around his shoulders was keeping him sat up. 

“Where do I start, oh Jesus – where are you injured?” 

“It feels like it’s all over.” 

“It _looks_ like it’s all over. Don’t get comfy, I need you to strip. I’ll help.” 

“Forward.” 

The borderline flirty comment wasn’t the kind of thing he normally made in uniform, and the response was telling. Wonder’s brow twisted, before his face erupted in horrified embarrassment. 

Mysterion gave a low chuckle. “It’s a joke. Just – to lighten the mood.” 

“I’ll give you lightening the mood you little – shit! Sorry!” 

He groaned as there was a pressure on his knee. “Don’t worry about it. Strip then, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

He accepted the help, allowing Wonder to unzip his suit and pull it down to reveal the worst of it. It took a bit of shimmying, but he was eventually cold and bare in his mask and underwear, lying on the couch of one of his hero companions, who looked a little less panicked than he had when he first arrived. 

“Here,” Wonder draped a throw across his bottom half. “For comfort. I’m sorry if it’s cold.” 

“I’m fine.” 

He wasn’t fine. 

Wonder’s hands drifted over to his side where he felt the most pain. The hazel eyes began to glow, filling with a light until Mysterion could no longer see his iris or pupil. There was a strange tingle as a gentle drip seemed to hit against his skin. The healing water that Wonder was gifted with soaked into his body and soothed the stinging and thrumming pain. 

“Your face…” 

Mysterion looked up, face hard at the unspoken query. 

“It looks bad.” 

“You should see the other guy.” 

He shouldn’t. Mysterion was under no illusion that he’d been ambushed, and lost. 

“I’ll – I’ll work around the-?!” 

“You can remove it.” 

Wonder blanched. 

“I trust you.” 

It wasn’t something he ever thought he’d say. Yet, here he was. 

Wonder moved forward, reaching up and peeling the mask off his face like the second layer of skin that it was. He shut his eyes as the air hit his face and a feeling of gross discomfort settled over him. It took a few deep breaths to come to terms with the fact that he was bare. 

But Wonder didn’t comment. Instead he felt a wet droplet hit his nose, and the tension in his face subsided. He didn’t open his eyes, letting the water wash over him and his wounds. It was soothing in an oddly comforting way that had him relaxing into the cushions of the couch; pain still there but wounds not throbbing the way they had. 

The gentle rain was replaced by fingers. He fluttered his eyes open and looked up to see the glowing eyes staring down at him. As the fingers traced his skin the glow subsided, revealing the hazel eyes to the world as they flittered across his face to make sure he’d covered every spot of damage. 

They finally focused on his eyes. “How’s that?” 

“Fine,” he breathed out, voice half way between his own and Mysterion’s. “Thank you.” 

“I guess you really do know more about us than you let on, to get all the way to my apartment.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Wonder shook his head. “Don’t be. I’m glad, if it means I could help you.” 

His lips tugged upwards in a lopsided smile. 

“Should I – your mask, do you want to-?” 

“Wonder,” he cut off. “It’s fine. I meant it, when I said I trust you.” 

“You can call me Tweek.” 

He halted at that. 

‘Tweek’ shrugged. “You know my name already, right?” 

“I do.” 

“So...you can use it, out of uniform. While you’re here.” 

“Alright,” his voice edged closer to his own. “Tweek.” 

The blonde noticed, judging from the flush on his cheeks. “Do you feel any better?” 

Mysterion smirked. “Tryin’ to keep me talking?” 

The flush darkened. Tell-tale sign of being caught out. 

He chuckled low and his voice finally broke. With the cape gone, the mask discarded, it was hard to keep up the rest of the act. “Thanks, for helping.” 

“Thanks for coming to me.” 

The conversation died there, though Tweek didn’t pull away. Instead he felt the fingertips, still on his face, slip down around his neck. Hazel eyes skimmed across his face and at first he credited it to the healer making sure he hadn’t missed anything. When Tweek’s eyes lingered on his lips, he thought maybe it wasn’t quite that. 

The air was charged. It was charged since he allowed his mask to be removed. 

It was charged since the night he had comforted the other on the steps at the Manor, and he realised how he didn’t want to leave him alone in a way he never had with the others. 

He didn’t stop Tweek dipping down. His eyes fluttered shut, waiting for the contact. He wasn’t disappointed. 

Their lips met and he knew Tweek was being careful. The wounds might’ve healed, but there was a residual pain of his body catching up. The man’s thumb made repetitive movements against his neck and jaw, and he raised his own hand to tangle his fingers in the wild locks. Their lips moved against each other softly and it made his heart beat like a humming bird in his chest. 

He clenched his fists against his stomach as he resisted the urge to deepen the kiss, though couldn’t resist the urge to return it. He was too busy being absorbed in the softness. In the essence that was this wonder of a man. 

It ended all too soon. 

The smile that crossed Tweek’s face had him feel like he might explode with the emotions swilling around his brain. 

“This is...” Mysterion pulled his hand back. “I’m sorry, that was-!” 

“Stop apologising.” 

He did. 

“I’m not...expecting anything,” Tweek pressed. “I just...want this moment with you.” 

“I’m different, outside of the mask,” he confessed. “I’m not ready to show you all that. Not yet.” 

“I can wait.” 

He swallowed a lump in his throat. 

“Besides, I don’t think you’re as different as you think you might be.” 

He was the one who leant up and initiated the second kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> So one of the reasons I started shipping Twenny was the reference to 'Batman' and 'Wonderwoman' in the FBW universe, and I absolutely love the dynamic of those two in the comics and then there it was, the idea of Mysterion and Wonder Tweek was in my head.


End file.
